1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally relative to a plug connector, more particularly, relative to a plug connector containing a plurality of spring contacts.
2. The Related Art
Plug connector is widely used for making electrical connection with electronic devices such as portable phone, notebook computer and PDA, etc.
Referring to FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, a conventional plug connector 300 and a complementary receptacle connector 400 are shown. The plug connector 300 includes an insulative housing 30a and a plurality of spring contacts 20a retained in the insulative housing 30a. The insulative housing 30a has a front face 31a, a mating face 15a protruding forwards from the front face 31a and a locking arm 13a projecting forwards from the mating face 15a. 
After inserting the locking arm 13a into the receptacle connector 400, the spring contact 20a is compressed and resists against the receptacle connector 400. The plug connector 300 acts as a lever and the locking arm 13a functions as a pivot of the lever. The plug connector 300 swings around the locking arm 13a relative to the receptacle connector 400 under the elasticity of the spring contact 20a. As a result, an irregular gap 70 is formed between the plug connector 300 and the receptacle connector 400. Consequently, the plug connector 300 is connected with the receptacle connector 400 in a slanting direction and the spring contact 20a has insufficient normal force to resist against the receptacle connector 400. That will lead to an unstable connection between the plug connector 300 and the receptacle connector 400.